


Dárek

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	1. Narozeninový

Mycroft se vrátil po dlouhém dni do kanceláře. Byl už večer, když se sem dostal.

Unaven prací se sesunul na židli. Lokty se zapřel o stůl a obličej zabořil do dlaní.

Měl před sebou ještě hodně práce a moc se mu do ni nechtělo.

Po chvíli si povzdechl a narovnal se.

Překvapeně pohlédl na podlouhlou černou krabici elegantně svázanou bílou mašlí opřenou o stůl.

Natáhl se po štítku.

_**Všechno nejlepší – A** _

Mycroft se pousmál. Zvedl krabici a oddělal víko.

Na bílé výplni ležel deštník.

Opatrně ho vytáhl a prohlédl si ho, než ho opět vrátil.

Vytáhl z kapsy telefon a vytočil její číslo.

Nečekal dlouho, než mu to zvedla.

„Drahá, rád bych vám poděkoval.“ řekl Mycroft, zatímco si prohlížel deštník.

„ _To je maličkost.“_ ozvala se Anthea. 

„Ale není, jste jediná, kdo si vzpoměl.“

„ _S tím nesouhlasím. Volal mi váš bratr a chtěl, abych vám sehnala dort. Nejlépe velký a hodně sladký“_

Mycroft protočil oči.“Jak jinak..“

„ _Odmítla jsem ho. Doufám, že to nevadí.“_

„Vůbec ne. Pro dnešek už vás nebudu rušit.“

„ _Mimochodem, pane, Všechno nejlepší.“_ dodala, než ukončila hovor.

Mycroft se pousmál a schoval telefon.

 


	2. Nečekaný

Molly dala vařit vodu na čaj. Stála u sebe doma v kuchyni a mračil se na hrnek.

„A k překvapení všech, mě opět ignoroval.“ řekla naštvaně.

„Co dělám špatně?“ zaúpěla, zatímco otevřela krabičku s čajem.

„Vždyť jsem hodně a.. a.. a milá.“ Molly se odmlčela. „Třeba chce, abych byla zlá.“ zamumlala.

Hned ale zavrtěla hlavou. „I kdyby, tak to nezvádnu. Proč je tak tvrdohlavý..? Ne, on není tvrdohlavý.“ vyhrkla náhle. „Je jen..“ Molly se s povzdechem odmlčela.

Zalila čaj a přešla k ledničce pro mléko.

„Bezva, zase si mluví pro sebe.“

Když zalívala čaj mlékem, leknutím sebou trhla.

V okně se cosi mihlo.

Molly tím směrem pohlédla.

Na parapetu sedělo kotě a dívalo se na ní.

„Co tady děláš..?“ šeptla překvapeně.

Věděla, že široko daleko nemá nikdo kočku. Jen sousedka naproti má koucoura, ale ten určitě neporodil.

Molly něco donutilo, abe otevřela okno.

Kotě se před ní schovalo v květináči. Přikrčené pod kvitkem ji vystrašeně, ale hlavně zvědavě pozorovalo.

„Pojď.“ usmála se Molly.

Ze skríňky vytáhla talířek a nalila do něj trochu mléka.

Kotě na talířek hladově hledělo.

„Jen si dej..“ pobídla ho mile Molly.

Kotě se ostražitě rozhlédlo.

„Neboj.“ podporovala ho Molly a zamíchala si čaj.

Kotě seskočilo na kuchyňskou linku a přikrčilo se. Výhružně naježené se pomalu blížilo k talířku.

Molly poznala, že již dlouho nejedl.

Kotě ostražitě pozorovalo Molly, jak pije čaj, zatímco došel k talířku a začal pít.

„Dobré, ne?“ pousmála se Molly, a po dlouhé době přestala myslet na Sherlocka.

Molly mu přilila mléko, když byl tlířek prázdný a ono na ni prosebně mňouklo.

„Rozhodla jsem se, že si tě nechám.“ pousmála se Molly. „Pokud teda budeš chtít.“ dodala rychle.

Kotě se věnovalo druhé porci a na Mollynu poznámku jen zastříhalo ušima a mrsklo ocasem.

 

 

 


	3. Omluvný

Sebastian vstal kolem šesté ráno. Vstal, že se převlékne, ale zarazil se při pohledu na otevřenou skříň.Na zemi před ni leželo otevřene pouzdro na Moranovu zbraň. Prázdné.

Sebastian se zamračil. Rychle na sebe něc hodil a pak šel najít Jima.

Jim mlčky seděl v obýváku na křesle a hleděl na malou krabučku, která mu ležela v klíně.

„Kde mám svojí zbraň?!“ zeptal se narovinu Seb, když ho našel.

Jim se na něho kajícně podíval.

„Jime?“

„Já..“ špitl Jim a tvářil se co nejsmutněji to šlo.

„Co? Kde je?!“ zeptal se netrpělvě Seb.

Jim sklonil hlavu a zvedl k Sebastianovi krabičku.

„Co je to?“ zamračil se Seb.

Jim cosi šeptl.

Sebastian otevřel krabičku. Na dně krabičky ležela hromádka červeného popela.

Nastalo ticho.

„Jime, na tohle..“ začal Seb, ale Jim mu skočil do řeči.

„Já nechtěl! Byla to nehoda! Vážně!“ vyhrkl až zoufale Jim. „Potřeboval jsem jen něco zjistit. A zapomněl jsem na ni.. a ono.. když jsem ji vzal, rozpadla se a ..“

„Počkej!“ zarazil ho Sebastian. „Chceš mi říct, že... že tohle byla moje..?“

„Byla to nehoda!“ vyhrkl Jim.

„Ty jsi zničil moji zbraň?!“ Seb jen těžko zakrýval svůj vztek.

„Já nechtěl!“ Jim vyskočil na nohy.

Seb zavřel krabičku a provrtal Jima pohledem.

„Zlobíš se?“ špitl otázku Jim, zaímco k němu přistoupil.

„Ne, jistě že ne!“ zasyčel Sebastian.

„Já.. ale já..“

Seb se otočil a bez dalších slov či nadávek odešel.

Jim zničeně klesl do křesla.

 

***

 

Když dalšího rána Sebastian otevřel oči, uviděl usmívajícího se Jima, který v tureckém sedě seděl na jeho posteli.

Seb pro jistotu zavřel a zase otevřel oči zda se mu to jen nezdá.

Jim tam stále seděl.

„Dobré ráno, Zlato.“ řekl Jim sladce.

Seb se s podmračeným výrazem vytáhl do sedu. „Co chceš?!“

„Nesu ti drek.“ zanotoval Jim se stále stejným nadšením.

„Nevyžehlíš si to dárkem.“

Jim na něj mrkl a položil na jeho nohy pouzdro na zbraň.

Seb po chvíli váhání otevřel výko.

„Extra pro tebe.“ uculil se Jim.

Sebastian se považoval za odborníka na zbraně a musel uznat, že před ním leží jeden z nejlepších kousek. Jistě, šlo poznat, že je trochu poupravená, ale podle jeho měřítek to byl opravdu cenný kousek.Je dokonce lepší, než ta ze které mu zbyl jen červený popel.

Sebastian se rozhodl, že to ale Jimovi nedá jen tak.

Bohužel jeho oči se rozzářili nadšením dřív, než se k tomu rozhodl a Jim si toho všiml.

„Já věděl, že se ti bude líbit!“ zavýskal Jim a skočil Sebastianovi kolem krku.

Seb včas odstrčil pouzdro se zbraní do bezpečí.

„Už se na mě nezlobíš?“

Sebastian věděl, že má pravdu, ale odmítal to přiznat.

„Nezlobím..“

No alespoň ze začátku se to snažil nepřiznat.

Jim se k němu víc tiskl.

„Ale to neznamená, že jsem i odpustil.“ dodal Seb vážně.

„S tím už se nějak zžiju.“ mávl nad tím rukou Jim, než slezl ze Sebastiana a opustil ložnici.

 


End file.
